The Last In Line
by Yoshi's Best Pal
Summary: Kim and her boyfriend receive some truly heartbreaking news. Dedicated to a true metal god.


_**The Last In Line**_

DISCLAIMER: All...You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

As "Loopy" Lucas Lynch arose from his bed, the first thing he noticed was how beautiful the day was beginning. It was slightly cool, fully dry, very bright, and not a cloud could be seen in the sky. The sweet and innocent 12-year-old metalhead trapped in a 20 year-old body, slightly pudgy and pimply, but tall and outgoing, walked over to his closet and dressed quickly, and, grabbing a Pop-Tart from the kitchen, walked out into the open world, ready to face this perfect Sunday morning head-on.

He was about halfway to Middleton Park when a call came on his cell. Flipping it open and putting it to his ear, he said:

"_Que tal, amiga? _...News? What news? ...OK, be over in a few. Much love." With that, he bypassed the park and headed straight for his new girlfriend's house. He arrived within 10 minutes and knocked on the front door. A slender, very attractive woman of 22 and with hair of a color that would make fire jealous answered the door.

"Got here as fast as I could, Kim," said Loopy. "What's wrong?" Her piercingly green eyes, normally bright, alive, and bubbly, had lost a decent amount of their energy. They were dull and sad, triggering a slight amount of apprehension in Loopy.

"Just plop down in front of the TV," was her response. "You'll see." Loopy didn't need telling twice. He took up his spot on the couch, that which used to have been Ron's, and fixed his chocolate-brown eyes upon the TV screen. What he saw next almost gave him a heart attack.

"...No...No..." was all he could manage. He got up from the couch and numbly walked up to outside Kim's room. Kim joined him a few minutes later.

"I didn't catch the details. What's wrong? Did someone join Ron?" she asked tenderly, for she could see that Loopy's eyes had become waterfalls.

"Yes, but not just anyone, Kim..." he started. "...The world of metal will never be the same. ...Dio is dead."

"Who?" she queried.

"Ronnie James Dio, frontman for about 4 different metal bands, including the legendary Black Sabbath," answered Loopy. "He died of stomach cancer at 7:45 this morning."

"...My God..." gasped Kim.

"I know," said Loopy. "Metal has lost its most recognizable voice. I just hope James Hetfield and Ozzy stay alive."

"Amen to that," agreed Kim. "Knowing you, you're going to be doing some sort of personal tribute to him."

"I am," said Loopy. "Come with me." With that, he went into Kim's room and plopped down at the computer. After a few seconds, a song came on that was vaguely familiar to Kim. Loopy then got up and went into Kim's changing room, coming out after 10 seconds looking exactly like the man himself, hunched back and all. Right on cue, Loopy started the song's lyrics:

_We're the ship without a storm  
The cold without the warm  
Light inside the darkness that it needs, yeah_

_We're the laugh without a tear  
The hope without the fear  
We are coming..._

_...ho...me!_

As Loopy started the note, the song got very heavy, very fast. Kim got up and started banging her head, assuming a classic rock guitarist's pose. After a few measures, Loopy started the main verse:

_We're off to the witch  
We may never, never, never come home  
But the magic that we'll feel is worth a lifetime_

_We're all born upon the cross_  
_We're the throw before the toss_  
_You can release yourself, but the only way is down_

_We don't come alone_  
_We are fire; we are stone_  
_We're the hand that writes, then quickly moves away_

The song now moved to the chorus:

_We'll know for the first time_  
_If we're evil or divine_  
_We're the last in line  
Yeah, yeah!_  
_We're the last in line_

Kim, still banging her head, joined in from this point on:

_Two eyes from the east_  
_It's the angel or the beast_  
_And the answer lies between the good and bad_

_We search for the truth_  
_We could die upon the tooth_  
_But the thrill of just the chase is worth the pain_

_We'll know for the first time_  
_If we're evil or divine_  
_We're the last in line  
Yeah, yeah!_  
_We're the last in line  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh...Oh!_

Now Vivian Campbell led the song through a solo that lasted for four measures before Loopy let out a long "Yeah!" leading into the final verse:

_We're off to the witch_  
_We may never, never, never come home_  
_But the magic that we'll feel is worth a lifetime_

_We're all born upon the cross_  
_You know we're the throw before the toss_  
_You can release yourself, but the only way to go is down_

_We'll know for the first time  
If we're evil...or divine  
We're the last in line  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Oh-whoa!_

_(Kim)  
See how we shine_

_(Loopy)  
We're the last in..._

_(Kim)  
We're the last in..._

_(Loopy)  
We're the last in..._

_(Kim)  
We're the last in..._

_(Loopy)  
We're the last in..._

_(Both)  
We're the last in line!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...Oh-whoa!_

_We're the ship without a storm  
We're the cold inside the warm  
We're the laugh without a tear  
We're the far without the near_

_We're the last in line (x3)  
(Kim)  
See how we shine  
(Both)  
We're the last in li...ne!_

As the song faded out, Loopy reassumed his usual appearance.

"It's a shame I never got the chance to go see him live," said Loopy.

"I agree," replied Kim. "I'd have gone with you in a heartbeat."

"So would Ron-" At this, Loopy collapsed into Kim's shoulder and just let the tears flow. They sat like that on Kim's bed for the next 5 minutes or so, a solitary tear finding its way halfway down Kim's left cheek and getting stuck there. Eventually, Loopy was able to pull himself together and stop the waterfalls.

"Thanks for being there, Kim," said Loopy, still slightly damp-faced.

"I'm always here for you, Loopy," replied Kim, givng Loopy a quick kiss on the lips.

"Would love to spend the whole day with you, but I have some news to spread," noted Loopy.

"Go spread the news, Town Crier," teased Kim with a chuckle. Loopy got up with an "I love you; see you later on today." , and he walked out the door to spread the tragic news, thinking...

_**I'm going through changes...**_

* * *

A/N: I know it's a couple of weeks late, but I couldn't come up with the full story in time.

This story is dedicated to the memory of Ronald James Padavona (better known to the world as Ronnie James Dio), who passed away due to stomach cancer at 7:45 AM on Sunday, May 16, 2010. We miss you already, Ronnie. Say hi to everyone for us in heaven. Rest In Peace, my brother.

END


End file.
